1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring-loaded fasteners for connecting a first component to a second component requiring only one quarter turn to switch between a fastening position and a release position.
2. Prior Art
Prior art fasteners which mount on a first component to connect the first component to a second component by rotating the fastener one quarter turn have not been totally satisfactory for a number of reasons. Quarter turn fasteners are used for a number of applications including fastening a lid to a canister or fastening adjacent panels.
Many fasteners have unrestricted rotation which makes alignment of the retaining members more difficult, since there are no stop points from which to reference position. Unrestricted rotation also makes it more difficult to determine whether or not a quarter turn fastener is in a fastened position. In addition to inadequate positioning, heretofore, quarter turn fasteners have offered no guidance in aligning the fastener or mechanical advantage to overcome the force of the spring in the fastener while fastening or releasing.
Without adequate mechanisms to retain fasteners in a fastened position, fasteners may be dislodged from the fastening position. Fasteners used with vibrating equipment often turn from the fastened position. As the machinery is operating, the fasteners are vibrated, causing them to rotate, possibly releasing.
Prior art quarter turn fasteners mounted on a first component have heretofore required additional attachment structure on the second component as well as the first component for fastening the members together. The structure extending from the second component is often undesirable for applications which require an unobstructed surface.
The prior art as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,655 to MacMaster, shows a self-aligning quarter-turn fastener. However, the fastener requires structure for connecting to a first piece and additional structure on a second piece to limit movement of the fastener and to attach to the pieces. The additional structure increases cost and does not leave an unobstructed surface on the second piece. The MacMaster fastener is rotationally restricted, but restricted only in such a manner that if the fastener is depressed, the fastener is free to rotate and may unlock and lose self-alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,232 to Hempel, shows a quarter turn fastener which is not self-aligning and which does not restrict its rotation to 90 degrees when depressed. The fastener must fasten to a base having a T-groove with shoulders formed therein to lock.
It can be appreciated that a need exists for a quarter turn fastener that connects a first member to a second member having a flat surface, that is prevented from freely rotating in both the fastened and release positions, that is self-aligning and that provides mechanical assistance when fastening and when releasing. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with quarter turn fasteners.